Season 8: Sons of Garmadon
The eighth season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, subtitled Sons of Garmadon is an upcoming season. It is preceded by The Hands of Time and will be succeeded by Season 9. It will be released in 2018. Little information has been revealed for the season, leading to much speculation, though several small pieces of information have been confirmed. Story TBA Episodes TBA Cast *Lloyd - Sam Vincent *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Kai - Vincent Tong *Zane - Brent Miller *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Cyrus Borg - Lee Tockar *Pixal - Jennifer Hayward *Dareth - Alan Marriott *Ronin - Brian Dobson *Misako - Kathleen Barr *Ray - Vincent Tong *Maya - Jillian Michaels *Samurai X Notes *Despite Lloyd having a new voice actor, all the other Ninja keep their previous voice actors. *Dan and Kevin Hageman will return to write this season. Previously, they had to hand over the writing duties to David Shayne for Day of the Departed and Season 7, as the Hageman brothers were occupied with another project. *This season marks the first appearance of more movie-like redesigns of the Ninja. The Ninja were redesigned to be closer to their movie counterparts in order to make the link between the show and the movie easier for new fans. *Like the previous four seasons, this season will contain ten episodes. *Lloyd has a completely different appearance. He now looks more like his movie counterpart, supporting green eyes and an identical hairstyle. He will also get a new voice actor in the form of Sam Vincent, making this the first season not to feature Jillian Michaels in the role. This will mark the first time where one of the Ninja will have a different voice actor in the series. *As confirmed by Tommy Andreasen via Twitter, a new character, who is a big Ninjago fan around the age of 9 or 10, will be introduced in this season. In May 2017, Andreasen hosted a contest where Ninjago fans submitted their artwork that would be displayed by the character.https://mobile.twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/861647152329740288/photo/1 *Lloyd is the focus Ninja this season. However, at San Diego Comic Con, it was said that Season 8 wasn't necessarily about one Ninja. *According to Tommy Andreasen, Cole will play a "great" role in Season 8.https://mobile.twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/868770013804720128 However, he is not the focus character, so this most likely means he will just have more to do then in Hands of Time. *Various things will be revealed in this season, such as the First Spinjitzu Master's origins, the identity of the new Samurai X, the fates of P.I.X.A.L. and the Ultra Dragon, and how Zane inherited his Ice element. *For April Fools day, Tommy Andreasen posted a status on Twitter with three events from Season 8, two of which are real and one of which is fake. The three events stated that Cole would do a lot of singing, that there would be old recurring enemies, and that a new ninja would join the team. None of these events have been confirmed. *It is expected that Acronix and Krux will return multiple times in Season 8, after being lost in time. Ray and Maya are also set to return. *The elemental powers of both Wu and Garmadon will be explained in great capacity. *Cyrus Borg, Dareth, Ronin, and Misako will all continue to be vital characters throughout the season. *Skylor will also return, yet is unknown if she will make a cameo or have a large role. It is confirmed her relationship with Kai is expected to develop more in this season. *Tommy Andreasen addressed Season 8 as "Next Level Ninjago," implying a major change in the series' tone or story. *Tommy Andreasen had stated that someone will die in Season 8.https://mobile.twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/879425379878002688 *The title of the season and a clip were revealed at San Diego Comic Con. References de:Staffel 8 Category:Seasons Category:Season 8